


Fifty proof (over the phone)

by tyrannosaurus_lex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drunk calls, Heartbreak, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Phone Calls, Post-Break Up, Skz have vices, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrannosaurus_lex/pseuds/tyrannosaurus_lex
Summary: Sometimes you forget about your feelings until there's something that reminds you of it.orA Hyunsung AU where exes Jisung and Hyunjin stop talking to each other in the last 2 years, but a very drunk Jisung decides to change that.based of eaJ's song "50 proof"
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Fifty proof (over the phone)

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this song, i've listened to it 4 hours straight while writing this story, go check it out and give Jae and Day6 the love they deserve
> 
> Follow me on twt it's @DayIsMyMood

Jisung had no interest in attending parties, however when the words “High school” and “Reunion” came out of Chan’s mouth, he was more than ready to go. He even actually tried to pick out a decent outfit by himself (on most occasions he’d just be wearing whatever Chan or Changbin picks for him). Around 9 pm on that party night, his high school friends started pilling in. Chan and Changbin being the ones to throw the party, of course were the firsts ones there along with their significant others who were there a couple of hours before the party even started. Chan's boyfriend, Minho, was more of a University friend than one in high school but he still was technically studying in their high school so they let him come. Changbin's boyfriend, Seungmin, however was one of Jisung's closest friends, well, used to be, but they're trying to get their friendship back in place and it's been going great. Jeongin walks in with Felix tailing behind him at around 9.30 pm. Jisung and Felix have texted everyday even after university. Although they were each other’s first love during high school, Felix and Jisung kept a pretty good friendship after their (not so good) break up. By 10 pm, Jisung was waiting for one more person to walk into that door and their friend group would be complete, and maybe his night would be too. 

11 pm rolls around and still there was no sight of him which was much to Jisung’s dismay. However, it seems that his other friends have already accepted the latter’s absence. It was around 12am that Jisung started to actually try to get drunk, he started socializing with his high school band mates and the thought of the missing figure ran out of Jisung’s mind. Jeongin hogging all of Felix’s attention meant that Jisung was alone for the night. “Why did everyone in our friend group hook up after we broke up” Jisung thinks to himself. He also thinks that the music in this party was lame, and so he half-drunkenly walked up the main stage and asks if he could play a couple of his mixes, and it was right on time since the DJ was going on a break. 

Jisung mans the music station all night and it was filled with a lot of his angsty post break up mixes, with no vocals and just hardcore EDM, perfect for a drunken party night. When Chan and Changbin notice the very familiar beats, they go to check and were (not really) surprised to see a half wasted Jisung fidgeting on laptop to find more pieces to play. Chan being a good friend goes back to the kitchen counter to get him some water, Changbin on the other hand, enjoyed the expressive Jisung that kept talking to himself and so he edged him on while giving him more liquor to drink. When Chan comes back, he shakes his head and gives Jisung the water, only for it to be downed in one go and (not really) helped calm the youngest down. 

At 1am the EDM fest was no longer in sight because right now everyone that was on the dance floor was either in love or starting to. The music that was playing was Jisung’s acoustic song with vocals, the one he made as he was madly in love. One that they would slow dance to every night as they stare lovingly in each other’s eyes. Jisung sees all his friends slow dance with their significant other’s and Jisung’s eyes start to tear up, but Jisung never cries, so why now? Why when he’s listening to his favourite creation? Why would he cry seeing all his friend’s finally settling down? Why does he have to think about him now? Why does he want to hold him now? Why is he alone now?  
Jisung, now fully drunk, continues to torture himself as he plays all the acoustic songs he’s ever written, his friends coming down from their alcohol high, but to Jisung, the party was only getting started (The crying party, that is). Chan walks back next to Jisung and gives him a small pat on his back. “You know, none of us actually contacted him, maybe you should give him a call and ask him why he couldn’t make it, we all miss him you know?” If Sober Jisung was to hear this, he’d know it was just a trap to get him to talk to his ex, but Chan was talking to Drunk Jisung so of course he’d do it.

Jisung sighs, walking out back to have some peace and quiet. He holds his phone and types in his ex’s name on his contacts, because why would he delete his number and change his contact name, right? Jisung didn’t have enough time to process what was happening until he hears a voice that wakes him up from his drunken state.

“Hello? Who’s this?” The voice says and Jisung laughs

“That hurt, Hyun, you don’t have my number saved anymore?” Jisung tries his best to smile

“Jiji? Oh god I’m sorry, it’s just that…” Hyunjin continues explaining but Jisung doesn’t really mind, it’s been 2 years, why would he have his number saved, right?

“It’s alright Hyun, the hyungs just wanted me to ask why you couldn’t make it, they all miss you, you know?” 

“Oh, that haha, I just figured you guys would have a better time without me there” Jisung frowns at the statement, especially since he only agreed to come here to see the said man. 

“How could you say that, it’s been what? 2 years since we all last saw each other together, we miss you” 'I miss you' was left unsaid

“Haha, tell the hyungs I said sorry, I’ll make it up to them next time, I promise” 

“You better or they’ll freak” If Jisung was honest, he knew the conversation was going nowhere and that in the next 2 minutes the phone call was going to end, but he wanted this to last just a few more moments longer

It was silent and if Jisung wanted to save this, he had to do something, and something fast. 

“Do you still wake to sunset?” Hyunjin blurts out  
“Do you still wake to sunset?” Jisung blurts out

They laugh, of course they’d listen to the same things even after they’ve been apart for so long, of course Hyunjin would know 50 proof and of course that’s the first thing they’d say to each other. 

“Eat home alone?” Hyunjin singsongs Jisung almost chokes on his now visible tears

“Watching the moonrise asking on and on” Jisung croaks out

“What’s gone... wrong?” Hyunjin stops his singsong voice and for once after their break up, Hyunjin genuinely sounded concerned, and Jisung thinks, why now?  
“Why did you keep avoiding me after everything?” Hyunjin asks, genuinely curious.

“I wanted you to fix things with Seungie” Jisung says, as straight as he could with snot coming out of his nose. He was an ugly sight to be seen, drunk, crying, talking to his ex that he can’t get over, truly disgusting, he thought.

“Me and Minnie were over when I kept coming back to you. I told you I wanted more with you. I told you I just needed more time...” Hyunjin spurs

“yeah? 4 months wasn’t enough for you to choose me whole heartedly?” 

“But it was you that I choose in the end”

“When I had enough?”

“I- “Hyunjin couldn’t speak.

“Why did you choose me in the end but when it mattered most, you never chose me?” Jisung’s tears turned to tears of anger, before Hyunjin could reply, he had bombarded him with questions

“Did you ever even love me? Why did you take so long? Why couldn’t you make up your mind? Why…” eventually Jisung tires from shouting at his phone. His knees buck and he falls on them. His sobs increase in loudness and in frequency and all that Hyunjin could do was whisper words to calm Jisung down, with his honey coated voice that Jisung once loved hearing, now it grates his ears.

“I love you” Hyunjin silently murmurs, but Jisung was unfazed because he knew Hyunjin only said it to calm him down.

“You don’t, you never did, you never will” Jisung says like a chant, reminding himself more than he’s reminding Hyunjin

“I love you” Hyunjin repeats over and over, and bit by bit, Jisung’s heart just wanted to believe it again, just wanted to think that maybe he was back to the moment when he believed that Hyunjin loved him. 

“I..” Jisung whispers “I love you” Hyunjin replies

“I love you more” Jisung says so quietly that maybe no one would hear

“I love you most” You could hear the smile in Hyunjin’s voice. After all, Jisung’s memorized everything about Hyunjin, so he knows exactly when he lies. 

“Can you stay with me longer?” Jisung asks, not wanting to be left alone right now

“I’ll stay as long as you need me to” He was grateful that Hyunjin was willing to play along to save his heart right now. He knows the moment he wakes up tomorrow, he’d regret everything he did tonight, so why not go all out.

“How you’ve been doing? You sleeping alright? I’m worried your tears still wake you up at night” Jisung sings to Hyunjin and Hyunjin hums back in reply, saying yes to all the questions that Jisung asks in song form

“Who holds you on, your 50-proof high?” Hyunjin sings back gently

“been worried all night”

“Wondering all night”

Jisung asks “Who loves you now?” Honestly, he was genuinely curious of who was now Hyunjin’s home, because all he wants is for Hyunjin to be happier, happier than he is right now, happier than he’ll ever be.

They continue singsonging to each other as the night grows deeper. Jisung knows that this will end eventually but once more, he just wanted to hear it once more.

“Hyun, I love you” Jisung knows he has to end it now, the fairy tale that he keeps on living, maybe next year he could call again, but hopefully he’d call to say he’s over him now.

“I love you too, jiji” Hyunjin replies and continues “you know you can call me any time after this” 

“and you know I’ll delete your number now, right?” Jisung whimpers

“I know” 

“okay”

“But would you pick up my call” Hyunjin asks

“Of course” and of course Jisung would. 

And the night ends with Jisung’s heart mended just a little bit. But to hope? Jisung would never hope that Hyunjin would call, after all, he didn’t even have his number saved.


End file.
